


Misunderstandings

by AlAngel



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: The reader is to marry Tyrion instead of Sansa, contrary to her sister she thinks Tyrion might actually be a decent husband. But that changes when she meets said men outside her sister’s bed chambers the night before their wedding. Their new marriage starts off with a big fight.





	Misunderstandings

Title: Misunderstandings  
Pairing: Tyrion Lannister x female Stark!Reader   
Word Count: ~1.3k  
Warnings: none, open end though  
Summary: The reader is to marry Tyrion instead of Sansa, contrary to her sister she thinks Tyrion might actually be a decent husband. But that changes when she meets said men outside her sister’s bed chambers the night before their wedding. Their new marriage starts off with a big fight.  
(A/n: One of my personal favourites.)  
\---

"But… but you could still meet the man of your dreams! You could fall madly in love one day and he would treat you like an actual princess!"  
Your sister said with shining eyes. You sighed, the girl was still full of dumb dreams. Sometimes you feared she might never grow out of them.  
"I don't need to be treated like a princess." You replied sharply "I don't even need to be in love."  
"What? But (y/n)! You're getting married! What's the point if you don't love him!?"  
You sighed again, this was going to be a very long evening. Why did you have to have a sister so naive and innocent? You loved her to pieces, of course you did, but sometimes you couldn't help but wonder why she behaved like such a fool.  
"I need a partner, someone who tells me when I'm acting stupid and someone who appreciates me doing the same." You explained patiently "What good is a good looking idiot who treats me like a stupid kitchen wench?"  
"If he were a true knight…"  
"There aren't many of those" You said gently "It's war time, sweet sister. Give a man a sword and he turns into a savage beast, honourable knight or poor beggar, blood and the prospect of possible death makes every one of them forget themselves."  
"I wish we could just go home, so you wouldn't have to marry at all." Sansa whispered looking at you with great pleading eyes. Suddenly you realized what all this really was about. She was afraid you would leave her behind, to the mercy of the cruel boy king and his mother.  
"No matter what happens tomorrow, I'll always keep you safe." You promised taking her hands "Wherever my lord husband chooses to go and make a home for us, I'm taking you with us. I promise."  
"How can you promise that? You don't even know what he wants to do! Maybe he hates me!"  
"Sansa, listen, you are my sister. We grew up together long before all this happened if he doesn't understand that I need to keep you safe he's an idiot. Now try to sleep, tomorrow is my wedding day, try to look happy for me."  
"Are you happy?"  
"Sure" You said, mostly to make her sleep better because truly you didn't know the answer to that question. Were you happy at the prospect of marrying Tyrion Lannister?

When you left your sisters room to find your own chambers for one last night alone in bed you heard someone clear their throat. To your surprise it was your husband to be standing very awkwardly in the corridor.  
"Good evening, my lord." You greeted him with a polite smile. He didn't look exactly handsome but as you said to your sister it wasn't beauty you were looking for. And as far as you knew Tyrion was one of the kindest man in the whole capital, although he did a brilliant job at hiding it behind his wit and snark.  
"Good evening, my lady" He replied smoothly "I didn't think I'd meet you here tonight. Isn't it bad luck to see the bride the night before the wedding?"  
"Well if you wanted to avoid me it was a poor choice to walk past my sister's chambers."  
"Indeed it was." He sighed "To be honest I wanted to speak to the Lady Sansa."  
"Oh?" That surprised you. What could he possibly have to discuss with her? Was it about you taking your sister's place as his wife to be? Of course you were certain to do Sansa a favour with that, but maybe the youngest Lannister brother would have rather married her.  
"Well it's of no use now anyway. Too late." He muttered and well fine that did sting. You weren't looking for love but a husband who went to beg your sister to have him the night before your wedding wasn't what you had in mind with that.  
"I guess it is." You replied stiffly "May I say I'm sorry I'm not who you wanted, my lord."  
"Not who I wanted?" He looked at you in confusion. "What are you talking about?"  
"The king’s hand named my sister first."   
"The king’s hand did. I was never consoled about a choice." He paused trying for an awkward smile "Given the chance I would have picked you, my lady."  
"I…" A small smile crept up on your lips "Thank you. But…"  
He raised a hand to silence you. "Let me finish please, I don't want you to feel even worse about this marriage - Especially before it has even started."  
You nodded your agreement to let him explain himself.   
"Your sister is half a child, lady (y/n). I'll be honest with you, I didn't intend to get married anytime soon but if I am forced to do so by my father the hand, I'd rather have a companion by my side than a naive child."  
You nodded once again, glad he didn't look for anything more (or less) than you in your future relationship.   
"I'm not asking you to love me, (y/n). In our current situation I don't even think you'll like to look at my face most of the days, but if I am to ask anything of you it is your understanding that I'm not to be blamed and that I wish you no harm."  
"I understand, my lord." You took a deep breath "May I ask something of you as well?"  
"If it's in my power you shall have it."  
"As my husband to be can you promise to keep my sister safe from your nephew? At all times?"  
"I see." Tyrion took a step back from you "It must be quite… practical to be married to the former hand, must it not? Well I'm afraid to tell you I'm the wrong Lannister if you intend to pull strings through me."  
"I'm not interested in strings, I'm interested in my sister well-being."  
"Sweet words to be sure." He shook his head "Looking at you I wonder if with your cunning Littlefinger wouldn't have been the better choice as a husband."

*Couple of weeks later*

"You told me to marry Littlefinger!"  
"Well you started by implying you wanted to abuse your status as my lady wife!"  
"I did not!"  
The both of you looked at each other and started to laugh. Your wedding day might have been the worst day ever for both of you, picking fights and exchanging heated battles of wits whenever possible. But after Tyrion had saved you from the embarrassing experience of getting undressed by half the male court, you warmed up to him again. Your wedding night still ended in a huge fight about whose fault it was that both of you made the worst possible assumption about each other when initially you both were fine with the prospect of marrying each other.  
"So what was it you wanted from my sister the night before our very romantic and peaceful wedding?" You asked after both of you had caught your breath. As you turned to face your new husband you could swear there was a little blush on his cheeks.  
"Well as it goes with misunderstandings I thought you hated the mere thought of marrying me. So I thought it wise to ask your sister if she had any idea what I could get you to make you see that I meant no harm."  
He had a very fancy way of saying… "You wanted to get me a wedding present?"  
"Quiet late and it was intended as more of a peace offer to show that I value you at my side and that I like the prospect of us getting along, being a team if you will."  
"I'd like that." You smiled broadly, because after all Tyrion Lannister turned out to be absolutely everything you could ask for in a husband.


End file.
